


Welcome to Crazy

by MeTaPhySics



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: A bit of Lust, Enchantress is not expecting this, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Violence, Jealous Joker, Love, Multi, Playful Harley, connection, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTaPhySics/pseuds/MeTaPhySics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(May contain movie-related spoilers.)<br/>Bending your knees before the Enchantress is a vow in itself, it's an enough requisite to form a connection. Harley Quinn is now reunited with Joker after he broke her out of her cell. Harley didn't know the Enchantress preserved it's existence through the connection she unintentionally made when she faked kneeling to her (that moment before she gouged out her heart)....until the witch revealed herself and decided to move in with her... A chaotic threeway romance threatens to ensue with a lot of jealous Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. I was led to writing this after wondering what if Harley really joined with the Enchantress. Hope you enjoy xD.

Harley is so happy with how things went. Her Puddin' is alive and got her out that little shit hole called cell. Joker is just as pleased...with his queen finally back by his side. But there's just one problem...

Harley is on his lap, giggling. "Hey puddin' I really missed you..like a lot." She flashes her wide smile at Joker as she playfully wraps her arms around him.

Joker has this smug look on his face as it twists into that crazy ass smile he always do. "I know honey..I know." He gives Harley her much awaited welcome back kiss, before she stands up and strut towards the washroom to 'prepare' for their night, she is really excited.

She closes the door behind her with a smirk, which immediately goes away as she feels her throat burn. She feels hot, but not the kind of hot she feels around Joker..more like literal burning hot. Harley starts to uncontrollably scratch her neck, digging her nails into her skin but not enough to bleed. Her eyes widens and light flashes from the inside of her eyes and mouth. After a mere second, she gasps..everything went back to normal..and she just shrugged it off in a very Harley Quinn way.

She starts a non distinct hum, fixing her makeup and making sure she looks good tonight. But, she finally feels that something's off. Harley looks around..and there she sees black smoke creeping on the floor. She takes a step back.

"Did you really think I'll let things end this way?" She hears a voice as the smoke gathers and disperses, revealing a witch..the Enchantress.

"Oh Hi...So you're alive." Harley was a bit taken aback at first but just smiled at the witch and proceeded to fix her make up, not paying her any mind.

The Enchantress hovers around her, curious about how indifferent the girl in front of her is.

"Do you think I should wear a blue lipstick tonight? or red?..pink might be good too though." Harley asks her. She seems to not care about the Enchantress as she is occupied with making herself as perfect as possible for her night with Joker....who is actually getting impatient waiting for her outside.

"Do you not care with how I'm about dominate the world? Or perhaps you'll pay more attention to me if I start things by killing your Puddin' outside." The enchantress continues to hover around.

"Hey, that's so mean! You can't do that. We just got reunited." Harley protests, just like a child to a mom.

It seems hopeless and the Enchantress decides to give up, she thinks she can't reason with this girl. But, she still needs power before she can actually get away from Harley since she's currently living off the connection Harley accidentally made when she kneeled bafore her -- and that is by killing people. She thought of a plan though...just like how she used Waller's memories, she starts to invade Harley's, looking for anything useful. There she saw all her memories. How she started, how she met Joker... how she changed.

It makes the Enchantries think about how humans used to worship them as gods, how things changed, and how she wants revenge now. She steps back a bit as she feels her heart skip a beat, even though she doesn't currently have one after Flag crushed it. However, it is still possible to materialize another one -- again, by killing more.

"Oh. So people used to worship you huh." Harley seems to also see a bit of her memories in the process, maybe because of the connection. The Enchantress almost regretted it, but she saw something useful...she saw in Harley Quinn's memories about how she has killed people and how this Joker that she calls Puddin' killed a lot more. This two might just prove to be useful to her.

"You're so boring. You're not talking at all...Oh I know, maybe I'll add some color to you. You're all in black, it's no fun" Harley decides to playfully give the Enchantress a peck in the lips tinting it blue, which seems like a bad idea.

The witch didn't like it, she feels like this strange girl in front of her is overpowering her. She doesn't like it, it's like a power play to her..and there is no way she won't try to dominate. "Fine, this is what you want?" She gently pushes Harley with a very sultry look, running her fingers from Harley's forehead down to her nose and down her lips which Harley really did savor. The witch's fierce display is making Harley smile in delight albeit feeling a bit terrified. "That's more like it." She says.

She quickly leaned in as they share hard wet kisses. It's passionate and forceful..but enchanting, something she expects from the Enchantress.

Unknown to them, Joker has already grown tired of waiting and decides to barge into the door. He did and saw the two ladies in the heat of the situation.

Normally, Joker will faux offer Harley to someone who seems interested. With the looks of the Enchantress, a threesome is a great option. However, he strangely feels very possessive right now..maybe because they just got reunited..or maybe because he instinctively recognizes the real competition.

"Ha! So that's what's taking you so long!" He utters as he starts laughing. He stretches his neck making cracking noises as his mood begins to change. "AAaaarrrghhh!" He shouts at the top of his lungs towards them. "This is our night sweetheart! Why are you- Argh!" He reaches for his head, pulling his hairs as he turn around, go away and come back with a machine gun.

He starts to indiscriminately fire towards the witch, with Harley now sitting on the floor with hands covering her ears but smiling. Joker starts to chuckle and purr as the bullets are used up. However, all the shots just went through the Enchantress, not doing any damage to his surprise.

"You must be 'the' Joker. I'm the Enchantress. That was a rather strange way of greeting..but nice to meet you too." The Enchantress is now hovering over Joker as Harley decides to tease him just a bit with a sweet smile. "Hey, that was strange Puddin'. You seemed overly jealous just now. Haven't seen you like that before."

"Oh. So this is the one who almost turned the planet upside down huh. The one you're talking about...who is supposed to be dead." Joker just shrugs it off and proceeds with his evil laugh. "Welcome to my hell hole." He welcomes her bowing like a mannered gentleman.

The Enchantress is really having enough of these two's craziness. She really wished she could've made a connection with someone else, but it's not really a big deal. She is confident that she can still somehow manipulate these two.

"You don't have to worry dear. I don't plan on going between you two. I just need join your little killing sprees and I'll be out of here in no time." The witch starts to talk with a sly smile.  
"And why should we let you?" Joker quipped.

"You're clearly misunderstanding the situation. It's not a request and you can't do anything about it anyway." The Enchantress quipped back.

Joker started laughing again. "Y-You..." He is starting to be hysterical. "I think I'm starting to like you."

"Wow. You're surprisingly getting along really well." Harley starts to laugh as well. "Will you join us tonight then? I think it'll be real fun, right Puddin'?"

"Of course, honey. She seems to be quite durable and obviously won't die easily so I guess it will be worth it to play with her threeway." Joker added with a sly smile.

The Enchantress is getting dumbfounded. The millennia she lived didn't exactly prepared her for this kind of insane and craziness, but she'll make do with it..as long as she can kill some humans with them along the way. Actually, she is starting to like it more than her revenge..not really, but a little bit.

 


End file.
